


The Tempest

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: He is a Tempest that beats against your shore again. And again. And again
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	The Tempest

When the rains cut through the balmy summer evening, that’s when you think Dressrosa is at its most beautiful. When the sunflowers in the fields hide their faces until the sun returns, and the seas toss their waves against the cliffs until you’re afraid they might crumble, that’s when you find him by the window, his book long forgotten in his lap as he looks out on his rain-washed kingdom.

There’s a static in the air so thick you can taste it—you can feel it prickling on your bare skin—and when he turns to fix his gaze on you and grins. He beckons, just a finger, but you can feel the motion deep within you, drawing you in like an invisible lure. 

You give in. You always do.

He says he never liked storms until he found his way here. He says there’s something about the raw, destructive power of a summer storm that’s just so alluring. You say that’s why you love him and he scoffs at the endearment. 

Love is a word that is not in his vocabulary. Lust is a word he deals in spades. You can feel it coursing through your veins, tumultuous like the storm, when his fingers thread into your hair to bring your lips to his.

Sheets of rain thrash at the window as you thrash amongst the sheets, his tongue following trails down your neck like rivulets down glass. Trees moan in the wind and you moan with them, your voice lending itself to the thunderous voice from above. Purple thunderheads bloom on your skin, and outside the bruised sky cries out with you. 

He is a force like the wind and the clouds and the rain—beautiful and terrible and ruinous. He is a Tempest that beats against your shore again. And again. And again. And you break for him. 

Again. 

And again. 

And again.

He leaves you devastated—in body and in heart—like a ship, wrecked on treacherous rocks. 

Until the next time.


End file.
